


A Garden of Promises

by DrHu



Series: The Willful Flower [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Custom MU, F/M, Fluff, Heavily inspired by Howl's Moving Castle, Revelations Route, Revelations Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHu/pseuds/DrHu
Summary: Locked away for most of her childhood, the middle Nohrian princess never had many chances to see the world and thought her future was bleak. But Leo, in an attempt to give her hope, makes her a promise, one that will span across decades.





	1. The word of a prince

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back at it again with Fire Emblem fic! The circumstances and characters of this story are tied with [a previous fic of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215424/chapters/27744432), but it is not required reading for this. As mentioned in the tags, this story is heavily influenced by a particular scene in Howl's Moving Castle, one of my favorite movies. Please enjoy!

_ Many years ago... _

Leo padded down the dark hallway, listening intently to the faint sounds of crying echoing down the stone walls of the Northern Fortress. He peeked around the corner of each doorway and corridor for the source, until he came upon a small silhouette hiding in a corner. The boy took a seat on the floor next to the small princess. 

“Asagao? Why are you crying? I wanted to show you this book but a servant told me you had run off somewhere.” 

The young girl sniffed, taking her time to wipe her face as she tried to regain some composure. After a few hiccups, she found her voice. 

“I… I tried to leave the castle again,” she whispered hoarsely. “B-but I got caught, and one of the guards was s-s-so angry. She said--she said--” Overcome with emotion again, she buried her face in her hands as she choked out another sob. 

Disturbed at the thought of a disrespectful guard, Leo rubbed her shoulder as she gathered herself once more. 

“She said,” Asagao swallowed, “she told me that trying to leave was useless. That it wasn’t possible for me to ever leave the fortress.  That I would d-d-d-die here!” Her lip trembled and tears threatened to spill over once more. 

Brow furrowed, the young prince reached out and wiped away some of her tears. “You tried to leave again? You know Father has forbidden it.” 

“I know, but… But I had to! I wanted to see them so bad!” 

“See what?” 

“Flowers, Leo! Fields and fields of flowers! Or any kind of flower, really. The other day I was reading a book and saw the prettiest pictures! There were pink ones, yellow ones, red ones… I want to see them so badly, and maybe bring some back here to grow.” Her face fell. “Nothing seems to grow here. It’s all grey and rock.” 

With a heavy sigh, her head drooped over her knees. Leo couldn’t blame her. Nohr itself was not hospitable to flora as a whole; things like gardens and bouquets were of the highest luxuries. Living a stifled life within a fortress could only be worse. 

“But I’ll never see them,” the girl bemoaned. “I’m going to waste away in here forever, and then die!”

The hopelessness in Asagao’s voice broke the young prince’s heart. He hated seeing her like this; it felt so wrong to see her in distress. What could he do to make her smile again? He asked himself this, fire of indignation igniting within him. 

“I’ll bring you some flowers,” he announced. 

She wiped her eyes, surprised. “Huh?” 

“I’ll bring you flowers,” he repeated. “I’ll bring you so many flowers you won’t know what to do with them!”

“R-really?” 

“Father said that one day, I’ll inherit Brynhildr, a powerful tome unlike any other. It has control over the earth, which means I can grow anything I want. All the flowers  _ you  _ want. I’ll grow a garden just for you--no, I’ll grow a whole  _ mountain  _ for you! Every flower you can think of, as far as the eye can see!”

Asagao’s eyes shimmered at Leo in wonder, trying to wrap her head around the idea. “Really, Leo? You’d do that for me?” 

“I swear it, on my honor as a prince of Nohr,” he said proudly. “I’m sure Father will let you leave some day. And when he does, I’ll let you see it.” 

For the first time since he’d seen her that day, the princess’s face broke out in a grin. She laughed a little as she pulled the boy into an excited embrace. 

“Okay, it’s a promise!”  

Caught in the moment, they laughed, and the princess’s earlier troubles faded away. The rest of the day was spent in comfort, as Leo did all he could to keep her from dwelling on the guard’s unkind words.  

For years afterward, the prince made a habit to bring Asagao fresh blooms as often as he could, rare as they were in the barren lands of Nohr. For ones he could not bring to her, he would make sketches and press them into pages for her to keep. Her smile would always be worth the effort. 

The years went on, and Asagao eventually forgot about that childhood promise. Leo, too, stopped bringing her flowers as they got older. The time for handmade flower crowns had passed, and he knew he could never get away with it untouched by Camilla and Elise’s teasing. 

But let no one ever say that the second prince of Nohr ever left a promise unfulfilled. 


	2. Troubles brew

Though they were riding through unfamiliar territory, the joint Hoshidan-Nohrian army tore through the battlefields of Valla with deadly precision. The strange, floating terrain did little to deter them, both physically and mentally, and they slowly carved their way towards Castle Gyges in the distance. 

At the forefront of their current skirmish, the crown princes of both countries relentlessly cut down those foolish enough to take them on directly. Princess Camilla and Princess Hinoka were not too far behind, their attacks an elegant flurry of fangs and feathers. They were supported by the armored and other hard physical hitters, and further back the ranged attackers rained hell down upon the few not caught by the vanguard. Takumi’s shots were calculated and lethal, rarely needing more than a single shot to fell his enemies. The mages spewed fire and lightning, and the entire area was a chaotic zone of bright flashes and ringing metal. 

It was these zones Leo found himself bouncing between. Granted an excellent vantage of the field by his mobility, he wasted no time getting in close when he needed to, crushing the misty soldiers with the might of the earth. When he needed distance, he could simply fall back and survey the scene before finding another target. 

If his eyes were keen enough, he could maybe spot them. 

Darting between the warring bodies, silent as the night, they took down their foes with an ease and quickness that was almost inhuman. If Leo focused enough, he could maybe make out a flash of blue hair amid the fighting. 

Asagao had taken to the path of the ninja frighteningly well; there were not many who could last long against the lethal combination of her Yato and kunai. Kagero, Saizo, and Kaze mingled among the combatants, creating a storm of knives and shuriken that left smoky corpses in its wake. Arrows seemingly came flying in from nowhere, landing squarely in the enemies’ eyes in a way that seemed like a dark joke. Niles was no stranger to flitting in and out of combat, wearing his signature smirk as he sniped from a distance. 

Their combined efforts paid off after a while as the enemy forces thinned. In rare moments, Asagao took the time to come out of the shadows to call out orders. She locked eyes with Leo every now and then, a show of trust that he could help take care of any irregularities should they arise. It took only a simple nod from him in response, and she would disappear again, charging toward the commander stationed at a small fortress ahead. 

All was going as planned, until he spotted something amiss. 

At first Leo thought he was just seeing things. He thought he’d caught a glimpse of an oddly shaped silhouette, bobbing to and fro between the fierce fighting. He’d blink, and it would vanish, until he’d catch sight of the strange figure again, but deeper in the thick of battle. Feeling something was off, he charged toward it, unleashing a wave of magic. But it was too quick, and it dodged out of sight once more. 

Leo cursed. There were only a few types of enemies that could move that nimbly, and the fact that one was managing to slip past their front lines was trouble. 

Yet before he could make another move, a cry from an ally alerted his attention to the enemy reinforcements descending from the skies. Pegasus and wyvern riders lunged at the joint army, some dropping off allies that had hitched a ride. Prince Takumi called out his orders, and the designated archers began firing away. Refocusing himself, Leo frantically scanned the landscape once more for the rogue enemy unit. Something about the situation felt off. 

Fate had other plans, however, as he felt an ominous presence and barely spurred his horse out of the way as a lance sweeped at him from above. He bolted away, throwing any sense of subtlety out the window. Sneakiness on the battlefield was Asagao’s forte, not his. He was done being delicate. 

His eyes finally caught sight of the rogue, dangerously closing in on the back line of the troops. With a burst of energy, Leo fired a spell at it, catching it right at its back. It stumbled, having taken some damage but not enough to down it. The prince cursed; now it knew it was being targeted. 

The injured unit, nimbleness undeterred from his attack, quickened its pace in an attempt to escape. But up close, it was easier to spot the bobbing tip of its wide-brimmed pointed hat. Leo launched another blast of energy at the trickster, but it barely managed to jump out of the way. In that span of time they closed the distance to the back line, and horror dawned on Leo as he realized it was headed right for the healers. 

“Elise! Look out!” he called out. 

His little sister spurred her horse with a yelp as she noticed the incoming threat. His call brought attention to the trickster, and soon nearby troops started closing in on it as well. 

Realizing it was short on time, it struggled with something under its cloak. From under its folds it extracted something round in its hands. With a mighty swing the trickster hurled what looked to be several balls in the direction of Elise. Leo could only watch in horror as the orbs burst, some exploding midair as others detonated on the ground. A translucent gas wafted about from each; some of the troops were caught in it, coughing and doing their best to escape it. 

Fearing the worst, Leo could do nothing else but eliminate the initial threat. He charged in, brandishing his blade, catching his foe across the torso. It managed to scatter a few more bombs before he finally finished it off. Without waiting for it to fully fade away, Leo galloped to Elise to check in.

“Are you alright?” he asked urgently. He scanned her person, searching for any obvious signs of damage. The gas that the trickster released made him nervous; in the middle of a battle of this scale, untreated poison spelled out defeat. 

The young princess coughed, checking herself over. “I feel fine, actually,” she admitted. 

Leo was skeptical. “Are you sure? It could have delayed effects--” 

“It’s fine, Leo!” she cut in. “I can take care of myself if anything happens! Aren’t you being a little careless right now? I mean, we’re in the middle of a fight!” 

He couldn’t deny that she was right on that last point, but Leo couldn’t stifle the uncomfortable anxiety rooted at the bottom of his stomach. He reluctantly backed away, making the rounds on the others he’d seen caught in the gas. So far no one seemed to be feeling any adverse effects, though he was disturbed at the number of people who might have been affected. 

But Elise was right: they were still in the midst of battle, with a commander to defeat. When he could do all he could, Leo moved the group back on track, wondering in the back of his head how to address this later. 

The skirmish came to an end not too long after. With such a fierce vanguard, it was no surprise. Asagao made the rounds as they finished up, and Leo beckoned her over. 

“Leo! I heard something happened in the back lines. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help,” she apologized. 

He caught her up to speed with what had happened. 

“There weren’t any effects right away that I could see, but I’m concerned about delayed symptoms…” 

“Where did this happen?” 

Leo directed her to the site of the fight, watching as she carefully combed the ground for any leftover pieces of the explosives. Asagao gathered as much useful debris as she could. She noted the lingering smell and any residue left behind on the pieces. Perhaps she could discern something useful in her workshop within the astral plane. Until then, a more thorough examination of those in the gas’s vicinity would be in order. 

Returning to Leo, she said, “There are some things I want to examine later, but I need my lab materials. Let’s regroup and return to the base. Have all the ones you saw caught in the gas report to the infirmary as well.” 

“Very well, I’ll--” 

They were interrupted by a sudden commotion. Leo and Asagao turned their heads in tandem, their blood freezing cold as they spotted Elise’s crumpled form on the ground next to her horse. 

  
  



	3. The almond tree

Asagao ran her hands over her face as if to rub away the worry lines etched into her skin. What a mess they’d gotten into.

After Elise, the others caught within the radius of the explosives soon fell as well. Nearly suffocated with panic, it felt like she couldn’t get everyone back to the astral plane fast enough. The victims were choraled into the infirmary immediately, their bodies limp and their skin clammy. The army was restless at the development; besides Elise, Sakura and Takumi had succumbed to the toxin as well. There was no time to waste.

Shaken from seeing her family in such a state, she tried to force the trembling out of her hands as she ran her tests. The use of such a weapon was disturbing for another reason: up until this point it was assumed the misty forces of Anankos weren’t capable of these kinds of tactics. Someone had to have produced the gas grenades, and the prospect of combating that added layer of complexity in battle only added to Asagao’s headache. Her greatest fear right now was that this was a brand new toxin that had no known counteragent. Creating an antidote from scratch would require time she didn’t have.

She was dwelling so deeply in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the sound of the door to her workshop open. Leo cautiously peered through the gap. Blanching at the stuffiness, he stepped inside, leaving the door slightly ajar to let some air through. When Asagao still didn’t acknowledge his presence, he lightly knocked on the wall.

It was enough to bring her back to reality. She flinched, whipping her head around to identify the intruder. Leo raised an eyebrow.

“I know you’re working hard, but it’s unwise to leave your guard down like that. Imagine the lectures someone like Saizo would give you.”

Still dazed, Asagao could only blink and murmur an apology before turning back to her bench. Noticing the franticness in her eyes, Leo walked up to her, silently comforting her with a hand on her shoulder. Her hands were stiff in her attempts to maintain composure, making her movements uncharacteristically sluggish.

The hand moved to gently grasp her wrist. “Why don’t you rest a bit? I can take over for a little while,” Leo suggested.

Though soft, there was a firmness and solidarity in his tone that Asagao could not question. She surrendered her work, shuffling to a nearby chair and sliding into it with a drawn out sigh. Leaning forward, she buried her face in her hands and became still. Leo said nothing as he continued where she left off.

“What a disaster,” she murmured after several minutes.

“Don’t be so sure of that,” he replied, absorbed in the simmering solutions before him.

“Poison… Poison, Leo? They’re supposed to be corpses made of vapor, not--definitely not adaptable and innovative enough for something like _poison!”_ No longer forced to wear the persona of the calm commander, Asagao could fully voice her frustrations. Leaning back, she rubbed her temples with a wince.

“I didn’t plan for this.”

“None of us did.”

“If they realize this had a noticeable effect on us… Who knows what they could do next? If Anankos has forces that truly acclimate and possess creative qualities, enough to employ unorthodox tactics like this, then… Then…”

Her ramble ended with an irritated groan as she covered her face once more. Leo was quiet, intent on letting her vent for a short while.

“What did I do wrong?” she mumbled aimlessly. “I slipped somewhere… I’ll have to change the active roster, switch around positions, create new formations… They shouldn’t have all been clustered in the back like that. What was I thinking…?”

“The fault lies with me as well,” Leo said. “I supported this strategy. It seemed straightforward enough.”

Asagao shook her head. “No, I’m the one who should adjust in skirmishes like that. Had I noticed that soldier earlier…”

Leo finished his task, leaving a solution to boil before coming to sit next to her.

“The holes in our strategy will need to be patched up, but I think you’re making this into a bigger problem than it is.”

Uncovering her face, she scrutinized him. “I can’t tell if it’s just you or if you really aren’t grasping the magnitude of this.”

Leo took a deep breath. “That poison,” he began, waving a hand at all the chemical apparati, “is one I am not unfamiliar with.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Keep in mind I am only basing this off preliminary surveys of its effects,” he cautioned. “Many years ago, when the Nohrian royal court was...much more different than it is now, it wasn’t uncommon for poison to be employed as a way to remove barriers to political power.”

“Assassination,” Asagao muttered. Leo couldn’t help but wince.

“Indeed. I have… Ah, I’ve seen victims suffer similar cases like this before. It seemed to be a favorite among those involved in court intrigue.”

His tone took a turn for the worse, sharpened with a bitter edge. Asagao held back a grimace; the state of the Nohrian royal court during Leo, Camilla, and Xander’s childhood was a subject she dared not tread when it could be avoided. He must be feeling terrible, she thought, seeing another sibling suffer the effects of the substance that ravaged Nohrian politics so long ago.  

Eager to steer the conversation in a different direction, she said, “So you have some kind of countermeasure in mind?”

“Assuming the tests confirm my hunch, then yes. Once I was old enough to pursue botany and alchemy, creating an antidote-- _many_ antidotes--didn’t prove too much trouble. If this is the toxin I suspect, it can be easily countered with just a few plants. Well, that’s a simplification, but regardless it will not be difficult.”

As he spoke, the frustration and exhaustion drained from Asagao’s expression. Hopeful eyes gleamed as he quickly listed what he needed, only to be replaced by disappointment moments later.

“Oh, Leo… I don’t know if that will work. The fortress doesn’t have those components.”

A small smile crept across his lips. “Not that you know of, no.”

* * *

Leo brought Asagao a ways off outside the fortress, far enough that most wouldn’t venture out, but close enough to still be safe. Into the almost untouched woods he led her, easily weaving around the scattered brush like it was second nature. Asagao was struck by how quiet it was; aside from their footsteps and the occasional bird chirp, there was just so little noise. If she held her breath and focused, she could even hear the distant rushing of the river that ran near the fort.

They eventually hiked near what she guessed was a small clearing. Leo stopped, muttering something under his breath. The air in front of them seemed to shimmer and shift, and Asagao felt the faint thrum of magic. Beckoning to her, he continued forward, and she felt like a child again, feeling that privileged excitement one had when they were about to be told a secret.

At last, they arrived at their destination, and Asagao’s eyes widened at the sight.

Flowers of various arrays bloomed around them, from vibrant, eye-catching blooms to small creeping florets sitting among the tree branches. Organized rows of what appeared to be herbs as well as some fruits and vegetables lay in their own designated corner. A long chest sat to the side, and a small brook ran on the far end of the clearing.

Unable to contain her delight, Asagao launched herself into the mass of blooms. Up close, it seemed the variety only increased; her eyes could barely take in all the different colors. Her fingers hungrily combed through the greenery, unperturbed by any dirt or pest.

“Asagao, please,” Leo groaned from behind her.

“Leo! How could you possibly hide something like this?” she called back. “This is incredible! It’s so beautiful! Even the gardens I saw in Hoshido couldn’t compare to this!”

He blushed a bit at her praise, clearing his throat in an attempt to suppress it. Shaking his head, he went to the chest for a few tools.

“I placed some wards around it that would deter anyone who came close enough. You saw them earlier when I disarmed them so we could get through.”  

“How often do you come here?” By now Asagao was practically rolling in the dirt. Leo rolled his eyes but let her be as he examined his herbs.

“Often enough to tend the plants when I need to. And if I want some time alone, which is less frequent.”

“There’s no way all these plants grow here normally, is there? I see so many.”

“You’re right. I use magic to help them grow and maintain a suitable environment for them. Once the war ends and we leave the astral plane, the whole garden will eventually die without my care. But I thought it wouldn’t hurt as a short term investment. And it looks like my judgement was correct.”

He made a few clippings. Leo surveyed his stock, gathering the pieces in a pouch. They had waited long enough to see the results of their tests; his hunch about toxin’s identity was spot on. In an attempt to assuage Asagao’s worries, he hypothesized that the trickster in possession of the bombs was likely as crooked in life as he was in death. Given the notoriety of the toxin in question, it wasn’t a stretch that at least some of the dead Anankos raised would know how to brew such a concoction. Perhaps the trickster, blindly following its orders to fight, was simply acting based on its memories. In the best case scenario, this meant that there was no need to worry about the evolution of enemy tactics. The opponents were not adapting to the point of implementing radical new strategies; they were still puppets doing whatever they were told. They had simply run into an unusual case.

Not that it meant they could get lax and not adjust their own strategy accordingly. But it made it easier, which could never be taken for granted.

Having gathered all he could in this area, Leo moved on. He spotted his companion gazing longingly at his garden, but with an uncertainty in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes again. “You may pick some, if you wish.”

Her face brightened, and Leo feared he may have lifted the seal on something terrible as he watched her dive headfirst back into his flowers. Yet as much as he lamented the possible demise of his flower beds, the childish look of wonder she had made him smile, reminding him of happy days gone by.  

As he continued his forage, Asagao crawled up behind him, peering over his shoulder as he worked. In her hands was a string of jasmines, steadily being wound together into a garland. Leo, feeling her energetic presence, sighed softly.

“Rolling around in the dirt is rather unbecoming for royalty like yourself, you know.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it,” she laughed. “I was locked up for most of my life up until now. You can’t blame me for getting excited.”

“Indeed,” Leo quietly agreed.     

“Oh, you know what this reminds me of? That time when you took me out of the fortress and I was swept away by the river. Ah, that was so much fun!”

“What about nearly drowning and being hounded by an army of Faceless was _fun_ to you?”

“Well, of course at the time it was a bit dire, but something about sneaking out and being secretive was so exhilarating! And look, this time I didn’t fall into any water, did I?”

He snorted. “Yes, I suppose you have improved on that front.”

Asagao watched, enamored with the deft way Leo gathered the needed materials. He worked his garden at the same time with ease, tilling the soil and culling weeds with a focused yet serene expression. It was rare to see him this way. She was so used to him hunched over a map, brow furrowed with grim determination as he calculated the odds of the army’s survival. Tending a garden must have been his way to preserve some peace of mind.

“Leo, has gardening always been a hobby for you?” she asked. “It seems like it means more to you than just an extension of Brynhildr’s power.”

He bristled, unsure of how to answer. He couldn’t just tell her she was the one who set him on this path. “It was something I grew attached to once I delved into my studies. Botany and agriculture hold great benefit to a country like Nohr.”

“Ah, so duty to your country! How noble of you.”

The prince had to hold back an embarrassed wince. Perhaps the half-lie was not the most comfortable option. “That was… part of my motivation, I suppose.”

“Part of it?”

“Do you remember when we were children, and one of the guards said to you that you would die within the fortress after you attempted to escape?”

Asagao pursed her lips. “Yes. I had...wanted to see flowers on the outside, if I recall.”

“I told you then that I would bring you as many flowers as you could think of.” Flushing, his tone turned gruff. “I wanted to keep that promise. I mean, I still do.”

Shocked at his confession, Asagao could only stare at him for several seconds, eyebrows raised. It made him uncomfortable.

“W-what? Does that seem childish to you?” he asked defensively.

“Oh no, Leo, nothing like that. I’m just...so very flattered. I had completely forgotten about that promise until now.”

“Do you find me the type who goes back on my word?”

“Gods, no! It was just so long ago, and it felt so unimportant” Her hands fidgeted around the half-finished garland. She felt unworthy of the attention, all of a sudden. “It’s not… It’s not something I’m holding you to, you know that, right? I hardly want you to waste your time on something so trivial.”

“I assure you, I hardly find this a waste of time at all,” Leo replied gently with a smile.

Her chest tightened, her breath caught, and it felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. Asagao was at a loss for words. It took a few seconds before she regained her composure, shaking herself out of her daze. Clearing her throat, she added the finishing touches to her handmade wreath. Before he could protest, she slipped it onto Leo’s head.

“There! At last, a fitting crown for a prince!” she chuckled.

He grumbled in response, but he was powerless in the face of her joyous laughter. “If you have time to play, then you have time to help me gather what I need.”  Pointing in a back corner of the garden, he handed her a bag of tools and instructed her on what to retrieve before returning to his own work.

Curious, Asagao discovered a section of the clearing she hadn’t noticed before, leading deeper into the wood. She was amazed to find that it led into what was effectively a small orchard; trees of all different sorts were neatly aligned within it. Just from a glance, she spotted an apple tree, an orange tree, peaches, and many fruits she’d never seen before. Ambling her way through, her hand brushed across every tree she could find. Walnuts, lemons, figs…

At last, near the end of the orchard, Asagao found what she was looking for. It was a slender, bushy tree, with teardrop-shaped objects growing from its branches. She reached up and pulled one off, cracking it open. Almonds looked quite different in their natural state than what she was used to, she couldn’t help but think. Following Leo’s instructions, she picked the ones with split hulls, sneaking in an experimental nibble every so often. She cut away hulls with shears and knocked the higher ones down. The work made her sweat, but eventually her bag grew heavy with her harvest.

Once she’d gathered enough, Asagao took a break, wiping her brow and taking a seat under the shade of the almond tree. Shedding her outer layers, she took a moment to breathe and enjoy the breeze. But after a few minutes, having spied a rather tasty-looking pomegranate, she couldn’t help but get up and climb the tree to retrieve it.

As she was balancing herself among the branches, a voice below called out, “It would be easier if you’d waited for me, you know.”

Peeking from around the leaves, she saw Leo looking up at her wearing an amused expression. Asagao waved.

He beckoned her down. “Get down from there before you fall and hurt yourself.”

She cautiously eased her way to the ground. Leo sighed as he took a look at her.

“More to clean up on top of the dirt now,” he noted.

“Let me have my fun. I’m enjoying myself quite a bit here, you know. I like this place.”

“Is that so?” He glanced up at the tree she was in. Pointing, he asked, “Is that the one you wanted?”

Asagao nodded. Only then did she notice Brynhildr tucked at Leo’s side. He flipped open the book almost casually, and she felt the thrum of magic emanating from the tome. With a few words, the ground beneath them shook slightly, and several pomegranates came tumbling off the branches to their feet. Excited, Asagao gathered as many as she could. Leo looked pleased in himself.

“See? Much safer and easier than climbing it your--Ow!”

A particular large crop from the tree hurtled downwards, bouncing right on top of the prince’s head. The garland of jasmines she made earlier was still there, jostled slightly by the hit. Asagao had to choke back a laugh as she made sure he was alright, rubbing his head as he tried to hide his flush.

“Aw, Leo, are you hurt? I hope you didn’t get too big a bump,” she almost snickered.

He grumbled out an unintelligible response, indignant at what happened. This time, she couldn’t resist a chuckle.

“What else did you expect when you shake up the whole tree? Goodness, Leo, sometimes I wonder if your solutions are _too_ clever at times.” Noting no lasting damage--except to his ego--Asagao returned to her place under the almond tree, splitting a pomegranate. She offered a  half to her companion.

“Want to share one?”

Rubbing his head and nursing his bruised pride, Leo sighed again before taking a seat next to her. She popped the content into her mouth, the beads bursting in her mouth with a sharp tang. It was the perfect refresher after all their labor. Perhaps sharing it with someone made it even better.

She nudged the sack of almonds laying nearby. “Can these really be useful for something besides eating?”

“There are components in them that can be drawn out when they’re crushed,” Leo explained in between chewing. “We’ll need to dry them first, but that can be easily done with some magic.”

“...Do you think we’ll have enough time?”

His response was immediate. “Everything will be fine,” he reassured. “I will take care of it. I promise.”

It was quite hard to doubt him. Asagao found herself oddly at ease again at his words. She squeezed his hand as a show of appreciation, not noticing his blush returning as she did so.

“Please let me help. I’d like to learn how to do this so I don’t need to depend on you so much in the future.”

“I’m sure you’ll learn very quickly,” he said. Having been reminded of the time, Leo dusted himself off, his mind already turning. “We should head back soon. In gas form the toxin is more diluted and will not work as fast, but I would rather not push our luck.”

“Of course.”

They gathered their things, and Asagao made sure to take one last long look at the garden as they prepared to leave. It did not escape Leo.

“Asagao? A word.”

“Hm? What is it?”

“No one else at base knows about this garden except for me. Well, perhaps my retainers figured it out and the ninjas as well, but they’ve done nothing to disturb this place or hinder me when I come. If you’d like… Well, you are more than free to come here yourself as well. I can teach you how to disable and replace the wards later.”

The princess’s eyes grew wide. “Are you serious, Leo? Wouldn’t I be intruding?”

“I fashioned this place as a resource, but I like to come here for some peace of mind as well. I have no problems with sharing it with you for that purpose, if need be. Gods know you could use some time away from the fortress, and out of that stuffy lab.”

“Oh, Leo, I don’t know what to say…”

He smirked. “Just promise me you won’t completely destroy my flowers when you do come by. I worked quite hard on those.”

“O-of course! But I just… Why me? I have other ways of relaxing in my free time, and I doubt you find me useful for gardening…”

“I promised you I’d give you as many flowers as I could, didn’t I?” Leo’s voice grew soft again. “Until the war ends and we can go home, humor me for a bit.”

Asagao, flustered, couldn’t find it in herself to argue. As they started the march back to base, she thought about what he said, about going home. It almost seemed like he had something waiting, back across the Bottomless Canyon. Something more than just a garden like the one they were just in.

But the thought was too much for her to process. Flummoxed, she redirected her attention back to the matter at hand. Anything after the war felt far away, almost a dream. She couldn’t be distracted by fanciful dreams when a part of her army was wasting away.

As soon as they returned, Leo and Asagao got to work. With a newfound energy, energized by the visit to the garden, the latter dove into her chemical craft, hanging on to Leo’s every word with almost neurotic fervor. Taking almost no breaks, they finished a workable antidote after several hours. A preliminary test proved successful, and within a day the afflicted were well on their way to recovery. Ecstatic over the results, Asagao shifted her focus back to battle tactics, working to make sure countermeasures against poison could be incorporated, her thoughts on the future fading into the background.

Yet for Leo, plans for the future were hardly fanciful. The garden in the astral plane was hardly his best work, cobbled together as a temporary means. At the very least, he got the reaction he was hoping for. Leo’s thoughts wandered out of the the eerie expanse of Valla, back to the other side of the canyon, to a small cottage sitting atop a remote mountain. He wondered if she’d like what was waiting for her.

It mattered not what foe lay before him. He would do whatever was necessary if it meant keeping her dreams alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some cultures, almonds represent watchfulness and promises. 
> 
> Jasmines represent eternal love in others.


	4. Timeless

_ Some years later…  _

“Come on, Leo, what is it that you’re in such a hurry for?” 

Strutting briskly down the halls of the main castle of new Valla, Leo ignored his wife’s questions, his face betraying little emotion as he led her to his personal study. Asagao, though indignant, knew she would get nothing out of him until he felt like answering, and she ceased her questions as she tried to keep up with him. Once they were both inside, he shut the door behind him. She scrutinized him as he twisted the lock in place. 

“That isn’t suspicious at all,” she grumbled. “What if someone needs us for something?” 

“I told everyone we wanted some time alone. I want to keep this between us for now.” 

He darted into the bookshelves that dominated the study. Asagao stood awkwardly in the center, wondering if there was something she should be doing. Even though they were married, she hardly wanted to intrude into his personal space. Leo’s study was one of the few places in the castle she knew little of. Even though he had assured her that he didn’t mind her using it, she wanted him to have something for himself, much like a certain garden in the astral plane. 

A heavy, grinding sound came from Leo’s direction, and she wondered what in the world he could have hidden back there. Another reason she didn’t dare venture too often here: a mage’s work station was hardly a place for her to loiter about! 

“What are you standing there for? Come here.” 

Hesitantly she wove between the shelves, following the sound of his voice. At the end of the small maze of books was Leo, next to some odd gap in the wall. Asagao realized that a shelf had been moved to uncover a small hidden alcove. 

“Is that a secret shelf mechanism? Like in those stories?” 

Leo bristled. “Don’t put it that way, it sounds so childish. I just like having a few secrets to myself.” 

“This is why I don't come in here,” she muttered under her breath. 

The hidden chamber was small, only large enough to fit two people at most. There was nothing of note within except for some small wall sconces for light, a switch--she assumed it was to replace the shelf’s position from within--and an elaborate magic circle drawn on the ground. She recognized bits of the inscriptions: it was a teleportation circle, its size and complexity leading her to believe it was one meant for long distance. 

“Are we leaving the castle? Secretly?”

“Just for a little while.” 

Leo carefully stepped into the magic circle, beckoning Asagao to him. 

Unconvinced, she asked, “Are you sure this is safe?” 

“I assure you that my magic is as stable as it could be.”

“It’s not that. I’m just worried since none of our retainers are with us…” 

He shook his head. “Where we’re going, we will not need the protection. Even if something happened, the Yato and my Brynhildr will be more than sufficient.” Seeing her still hesitate, he added, “Please trust me.” 

Hearing his plea, Asagao decided to put away her inhibitions. She did trust him, with her whole heart; they had been together for too long for her to doubt him now. Taking his hand, she placed herself within the circle as Leo hit the switch next to them. The bookshelf slid shut behind her, leaving them in darkness save for the low glow coming from the sconces. He took her other hand and squeezed in a sign of reassurance. 

“Breathe,” he instructed, “and relax.” 

She did as he requested, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. Leo muttered a few words, and the circle beneath their feet lit up. Asagao felt her skin tingle as the magic took effect, and it almost felt as though she was floating. 

In less time than she expected, she felt herself still, sensing solid ground beneath her feet again. 

“You can open your eyes now.” 

Cracking one eye open, Asagao saw that they were indeed no longer within the confines of the castle. A magic circle almost identical to the one in the hidden chamber was underneath her, inscribed upon a wooden floor. They were in some sort of small wooden building, dimly lit save for the few cracks of sunshine seeping in through the cracks of the shut windows. It was very simply furnished: the only notable pieces were a desk, a bed, a chest, and some bookshelves. An empty fireplace lay at the far end of the room. The place looked like it had been untouched for years. 

Leo rummaged through the chest and pulled out a few cloaks, wrapping one around her and taking extra care to cover the Yato at her side. “Here, wear this. It might be a bit chilly.” 

Chilly? “Where are we?” 

“In the mountains. Come outside and have a look.” 

Hugging Leo’s arm, she trailed closely behind him as he pushed the door open. 

The bright light was what hit her first. Asagao had to squint for several moments before her eyes adjusted; she wasn’t sure if Hoshido even had sunlight as brilliant as this. But as soon as she could open her eyes, she couldn’t help but gasp. 

Open, green fields sprawled as far as she could see, overlaying a beautiful backdrop of blue mountains that looked as picturesque as if painted by hand. A crystal clear lake lay not too far in the distance, reflecting the light so brilliantly she could see the glare all the way from where she stood. The air was crisp, and Asagao couldn’t remember another instance when she’d seen the sky so blue.

But it was what lay in the fields themselves that took her breath away. Large patches of flowers decorated the already vibrant emerald grass. There were so many she didn’t think she could see them all, so large did the landscape stretch. Asagao felt as though she had slipped into a masterwork painting, into an ideal fairy tale that couldn’t possibly exist in reality. 

Dazzled into shock, she turned toward Leo and asked, “How did you…? Why?” 

He was very quiet for a second before answering. “I promised you, didn’t I? That I would grow a whole mountain of flowers for you.” 

The realization hit Asagao hard in the chest, her throat shutting as her eyes grew wet. How many years ago did he make the promise to her? She had forgotten about it over time, thinking it only as a childish thing said in the moment to comfort her. 

But of course it was wrong to underestimate the words of a Nohrian prince. Asagao felt the weight of her wedding band around her finger, a physical embodiment of Leo’s devotion. Now she understood that it was never really necessary. 

Blinking away her tears, she threw her arms around her husband and held him tight, unable to find the right words. Leo was caught off guard by the action, but he didn’t resist, his arms snaking around her waist. 

“You fool,” she murmured into his shoulder. “You...stubborn...fool!”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he chuckled. “Am I to assume you like it?” 

“Like it? I absolutely love it, and I hate that.” 

“Why?” 

“You have blown away every possible anniversary gift out of the water forever,” Asagao lamented. “How am I supposed to ever match this? You’ve put me in a  _ terrible  _ position, Leo.” 

He laughed, kissing her on the forehead. “I’m sure you’ll find something. Come, let’s take a walk.” 

They held hands as Leo led her down from the cottage into grassy expanse below. Walking among the fields, Asagao noticed things she hadn’t seen before. Small streams wound their way throughout the earth, so clear she thought she could see each speck of silt beneath the water. An almost unnoticeable stone path led further down the mountain into what looked to be a village below. It was a peaceful town, Leo told her, connected to the world outside the mountains through occasional trade. Barely outside Nohr’s boundaries, the village was remote enough that the war barely reached them. 

“How did you even find this place to begin with?” 

It was the hometown of an old mentor he was fond of, Leo explained. When he expressed a desire to have a more private place to study, she gifted him her old cottage, saying that it helped her quite a bit during her time as a student. And she was right: for Leo, it was both the ideal study spot as well as a refuge away from home. In a place where the air was clear, where the sun always shone brightly, where vegetation was relatively plenty, he felt it helped him find different perspectives than when he was within the dreary borders of Nohr. 

That mentor of his vanished one day, never to be heard from again. He had always suspected that Garon was responsible, probably catching wind of his mentor’s more critical stances on how the country was being run. At the time, Leo said nothing. But no one else knew about the cottage and the mountain village, not even his siblings; they were his precious secrets until now. 

“The locals know about me,” he said. “Not as a prince--I’ve kept that to myself--but they know I deal in spells, and they ask me for help every now and then.” 

They made their way down to the small town. Asagao bombarded Leo with questions, fascinated by the picturesque locale. Leo explained all he could as he took her for some light sightseeing. As they wandered about, several people would greet Leo with welcoming tones. He responded in kind with a smile and a wave. As the pair walked past, Asagao could feel their curious gazes on her back. She wondered what they thought of her, this odd woman who appeared out of the blue attached to the arm of the town’s local mage. 

Having brought little with them, Leo decided to show her one of his favorite places in the town: a deli that he claimed sold some of the most delicious food he’d ever had. Pushing the door open, they were greeted by a clean, good-natured woman whose eyes instantly lit up.

“My goodness, if it isn’t Leo! It feels like it’s been ages since I last saw you!” she greeted cheerily. “My, you’ve grown. And looking so important as well! What have you been up to these days?” Her warm gaze fell onto Asagao, and she seemed to grow even more delighted. “But first of all, who might this lovely lady be?” 

“Hello, Greta. I’ve been well, perhaps a bit busier as of late. I’d like to introduce you to my wife, Asagao.” He gestured to her with a proud smile, motioning her to step forward. Asagao shyly lowered her head as she curtsied. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” 

The shopkeeper known as Greta was positively beaming. “A wife? Why hadn’t I heard of this earlier? How long have you been married?” 

“A few years now. It’s our anniversary today.” 

It slipped out before Asagao could think to stop him. She never imagined a person could look any more excited, but Greta was setting the bar higher with each passing second. 

“An  _ anniversary?  _ Oh, congratulations! Congratulations to you both! Oh I should… I should…” 

She burst into a shower of activity, bustling about the counter and into the back. Asagao looked to Leo in confusion. He shrugged. 

“She does this a lot,” he said. 

“She… She seems to be quite familiar with you.” 

“I helped her out with something in the past, and she took a liking to me, I suppose. She has a habit of giving me more food than I ask for when I would come in to buy something…”

Greta returned bearing a wrapped bundle and a box. Her eyes were practically glimmering as she pushed them eagerly towards the pair. 

“Wh-what’s this?” Asagao asked. 

“Oh, my dear, I can’t begin to tell you how much Leo has done for me personally, and the town as a whole. Your husband is absolutely wonderful, just spectacular. I wish he had told me earlier he’d gotten married, but now that we’re here, please help yourself!” 

Despite her position, the queen of Valla didn’t quite know how to deal with the situation. Accepting gifts simply because she was associated with Leo felt off, and she had nothing to give in return to soothe her guilt. And there was no convincing Greta to relent; she was practically shoving the bundles into Asagao’s arms. 

Leo sighed, though he was quite amused at seeing the sovereign ruler of a country struggle so much against a mere shopkeep. Placing a comforting hand on his wife’s shoulder, he pulled something out of his pocket and slid it across the counter.

“Greta, we thank you deeply for the gifts. But knowing how hard you work to care for your family, at the very least let us give something in return.” 

It was a small sack, with something soft within. Greta untied it to look inside, her eyes widening in astonishment at its contents. 

“These are--Leo, these herbs are…!” 

“Consider it my own token of thanks for all the hospitality you’ve shown me over the years,” he said with a slight bow of the head. “I’m sure your son will benefit greatly from them.” 

Greta was at a loss of words. Leo gestured to Asagao, and she carefully gathered their gifts.

“It was nice to see you again, Greta. I promise it will not be as long until my next visit. You’ll likely be seeing my wife from now on as well.” 

“It was a pleasure,” Asagao said with gratitude. “Thank you so much for taking care of Leo all this time. If… If you are ever in need of anything, please do not hesitate to tell me. I am more than happy to help you with whatever you require.” Having regained her composure, she bowed with a smile. 

Finding her voice again, Greta returned the smile with a wide grin of her own. “My goodness, I can already tell you’re just as kind as your dear husband. Thank you, my dear, but the pleasure was all mine. Please do take care, and come by again soon! And happy anniversary!” 

“Thank you. Send my best wishes to your husband as well.” 

Asagao couldn’t resist giving her a cheerful wave as they left. Rummaging through Greta’s gifts, she found a generous supply of food in one bundle, finished with a beautiful cake likely meant to celebrate the couple’s special day. 

“More than I would ask for, again,” Leo muttered under his breath. Asagao chuckled as they made their way back onto the main road. 

“What did you do?” 

“Her son suffers from an illness that no one in the village could treat. For a long time I was the only one who could create medicine that could help him. He’s faring much better now, but I like to make sure they have what they need in case something happens.” 

Leo stated it so plainly as if he had done nothing special, but Asagao couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride in her heart. No wonder Greta had been so eager to sing his praises to her. She wondered what other adventures he’d had in the past, what good deeds he might have done. She’d never felt happier to call herself his wife. 

They steadily made their way through Greta’s gifts as Leo led her back up to the cottage. Asagao never thought such simple food could taste so good. The bread was still warm, soft and freshly baked. The cheese and meats were rich and hearty and practically melted on her tongue when mixed with the bread. What’s more, Greta had packed some sliced tomatoes, much to Leo’s great delight. 

“Your fixation for the stuff has truly become  _ legendary,  _ dearest,” she laughed. On a normal day he might have quipped back, but the air was so fresh, the food so savory, he was loathe to ruin the mood.  

They made the slow hike back up, and Asagao was once more greeted by the beautiful flowery landscape of the mountain. It still felt as if she was in a dream, yet it was one she almost never wanted to end. Her eyes burned from staring at the fields so hard, so intent she was on etching the sight into her memories. Leo gave her hand a warm squeeze. 

“I made this for you. I promise it will always be here when you desire it.” 

Hearing him say that again made her want to cry again. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried to change the subject. 

“Did you grow all these yourself?” 

“Hmm, in a manner of speaking. These were mostly here already. I just helped them along. Oh, watch your step.” 

He helped her cross a running stream. Once she was across, she reached down to pluck a pink flower at her feet. She turned it over and over in her hand. It was almost unbelievable how fascinated she was with such a small thing. And there were countless more, just waiting for her. 

“The circles will always be there,” Leo said. “I’ll teach you the incantation to move back and forth so you may come whenever you please.” 

“You mean by myself? No, Leo. It wouldn’t be very fun coming here without you.” 

He blinked but a small smile broke out after a moment. “Very well. Let me know when you would like to go. We’ll have to find a way to not alarm our retainers though.” 

“I’m sure we’ll come up with something.” 

At last, they returned to the front of the cottage. Not wanting to leave quite yet, Asagao shed her cloak, placing it on the ground before sitting down. Leo followed suit; with the sun shining so warmly down on them, he laid down to rest his head in her lap. The chill had disappeared for a little while, and he let his eyelids slide shut to enjoy their little moment of peace. His companion pecked him quickly on the forehead as she combed her fingers through his hair, examining the flower she picked earlier. 

“With how many flowers are here, you could open a flower shop,” Leo murmured. 

“Ha, you really think I could manage something like that?” 

“Yes, I always imagined you’d be quite good at it.”

Had he always imagined her in such idyllic scenes? Asagao wondered how long Leo himself had dreamed of the future, and how much she had been a part of those dreams. Would she be able to live up to his expectations? 

Eyes still closed, Leo’s hand slipped in her own. Their matching rings gleamed in tandem under the sun, and her doubts abated. She was sure he knew how much she loved him, that she would give her all for him just as he did for her. 

“One day, maybe. When we no longer have a country to run.” 

The thought made Leo smile. “I look forward to it.” 

Asagao smiled as well. Gone were the days where she feared dreaming of the future. After all, Leo’s hope of fulfilling his promise to her had burned fiercely and carried him through the decades; it was time she rekindled that spark for herself.

The sweet mountain air swirled around the young couple, carrying years of memories and silent words of love between them. Asagao and Leo sat in their special place, simply enjoying the moment, worrying neither about the past nor the future. Just the two of them, amidst their garden of promises.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
